


Lost & Found

by LI0NH34RT



Series: Halloween [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Halloween, M/M, OTLSpooktober2020, Thiam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/pseuds/LI0NH34RT
Summary: Starring: Theo, a familiar who lost his witch due to him being careless. Liam, a young witch who just can’t get a spell right. An unlikely but destined pair.Prompt: Lost Familiar
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: Halloween [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046059
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34





	Lost & Found

He runs. Paws drumming on the ground, breath going fast.

  
‘Theodore Raeken, you have committed one of the biggest crimes of our community.’

  
_Lost, lost, lost._

  
His heart almost beats out of his chest but he doesn’t stop.  
‘You lost your witch. The person you were entrusted with, whom you have sworn to protect with your life. And you failed him.’

  
_Failure, failure, failure._

  
He doesn’t see the car coming, too lost in the voices echoing through his head.  
A loud screech, white lightening in front of his eyes.

  
Then darkness.

When Theo opens his eyes again, he is lying in a living room. Unfamiliar but cosy. Plants in every corner, on every available surface. He immediately feels safe.  
Stretching his still furry legs, he tests for injuries but whatever happened to him already healed during his black out.

  
Before he has time to do anything else the door opens and in comes a young man.  
A little smaller than average, dirty blonde hair, nothing special, Theo's brain summarizes quickly but then the man smiles at him and it is like the sunrise.   
Ocean blue eyes sparkling, a genuine happiness to see Theo awake spreads on the man's face and settles into his tired body like the warmth of a bonfire.

“You are awake!”  
Slowly the man makes his way over to the couch Theo is resting on, obviously trying not to startle him.

  
“I was really scared that I killed you, you know?”, he continues, “I was driving home and then you ran across the street out of nowhere...”  
He doesn’t touch Theo, instead opening the blinds on the windows in the room before crouching down to bring them on the same level.

  
“I am Liam, by the way. What is your name?”  
Theo only blinks owlishly and Liam giggles, getting to his feet again.

  
“There is breakfast waiting in the kitchen. Why don’t you turn back and eat something with me?”, with that he walks out of the room.

So, Liam is a witch. Theo's lupine brain concludes. He should have known before, honestly, but since he is still trying to process what happened yesterday he has been wrapped up in his own thoughts.

  
Deciding that he doesn’t have to loose anything anyways, Theo slides to the ground and once he is on all four paws the shift takes over his body.  
When he steps into the open, sun-filled kitchen, it is on two legs, hands trying to tame the unruly dark hair on his head.

  
Liam already sits on one of the mismatching chairs, a cup of coffee stirring itself while he has his nose in an ancient looking book, when he hears Theo the enticing smile returns to his face, “hello again! Nice to see that my car didn’t leave any lasting damage.”  
He gestures to the second, decked out place right across from his own plate, “please, sit down, you must be hungry.”

  
Theo, still stunned into silence by the sheer warmth this unusual witch is radiating, sits. His chair makes a low creaking noise but he gives no mind to it. Instead he continues to look at Liam. Who is looking at him, smiling.

  
“Theo”, he brings out, voice scratchy after not using it for so long, so he clears his throat and tries again, “my name is Theo.”

  
Liam's smile gets impossibly brighter. 

  
“Hi Theo. Do you want coffee or tea?”

They start to eat and Liam continues to read his book, probably to give Theo some time, the familiar figures and so the kitchen is almost silent, tranquillity only disturbed by their eating noises and the low nature sounds coming in through an open window.

  
It is only when Liam closes his book to see empty plates and cups that he speaks again, “Are you finished?”, and then, after Theo's nod, he mumbles to himself, “okay, let’s try this again!”  
He closes his eyes, a spell leaving his lips and the dishes start sailing through the air, landing softly in the sink, the remaining food disappears into the fridge and a wet cloth wipes the table clean.

  
Liam opens his eyes again, the blue full of wonder.  
“Oh, it actually worked this time! I can’t believe it!”, a happy laugh bubbles out, “you must be a good luck charm, my dear Theo!”

  
But Theo is filled with cold at that exclamation, he shakes his head.  
“No, no, it’s the opposite, if anything. I bring nothing but hurt and loss to those near me. I can't possibly-", his throat chokes up and he is unable to continue, so focused on keeping his emotions in that he misses Liam stepping close.

  
The young witch takes Theo's hands, carefully unfurling the balled up fists his fingers make.  
“I really don’t believe that, Theo. And you know why? Because when I healed your injuries, I've seen your very soul. Nobody with a soul like yours can bring bad luck.”  
Theo keeps his head low but he allows Liam to hold his hands, soaking up the warmth radiating from the other man.  
“I can prove it to you", Liam continues, “prove that you are helping me, that you bring good. If you stay here.”

  
At that, Theo looks up, could it be possible? Liam patiently waits, still smiling and that smile, the one that pulled Theo in it's ban from the first time he saw it, is what convinces him. He nods.

Months go by, until they tell each other their story.

  
But it doesn’t matter because those months are filled with happiness and warm, golden magic and when they finally talk, the stories have lost their sharp edges and their shadows don’t seem so dark anymore.


End file.
